First Snow
by Half-n-Half Soprano
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime's first snow day together. Told from Ulquiorra's perspective. Submission for the 2009/2010 Winterfest contest over in the ulqui hime comm at livejournal.


**Author's Note: **This is my submission for the 2009/2010 Winterfest contest over in the ulqui_hime comm at livejournal. Beta by the fabulous RicaNG. Also this is my first fanfic, so R&R is much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **Dude, I don't own squat.

* * *

**First Snow**

"You summoned me, Aizen-sama?" The pale figure bent over in a respectable bow questioned; his deep emotionless voice echoing off the stark white marble walls of the throne chamber. Aizen smiled his usual all-knowing smile and motioned for the stoic Espada to come closer.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Ulquiorra, but it was not necessary. Come," Aizen rose slowly from his seat and walked to the right of his throne. Ulquiorra's brows furrowed ever so slightly as he moved to follow Aizen deeper into the dark corners of the room.

"She was found this morning by one of my servants." Aizen stopped by a column close to the right corner of the room and motioned to a body belonging to a female Arrancar Ulquiorra had seen serving Aizen tea on many occasions. Her body was leaning against the pillar as if she had fallen asleep drenched in what appeared to be tea. Ulquiorra spied the teapot laying a few feet away. Reaching into his blue vest that promptly read Forensics across the left breast pocket he produced a flashlight, and shone it on her face. _Peaceful_, he thought, and knelt down to get a closer look.

"Ligature marks across her neck suggest strangulation." He said evenly, and lifted her hands. "There are defensive wounds on her right hand and what appears to be bite marks on her left. I'll swab it for DNA and get it back to the lab." Ulquiorra stood and walked over to his kit a few paces away and fished around for a swab.

"Her name was Soledad. She was so prompt in bringing my tea. Pity," Aizen commented, though his face showed no sadness. Instead he smiled as usual and walked back toward his throne. "Please see that you get this cleaned up quickly since it's time to wake up." Ulquiorra stopped his rummaging, and turned around slowly.

"What was that, Aizen-sama?"

"I said it's time to wake up sleepy-head!" Aizen giggled.

Ulquiorra woke with a start and sat up in bed panting. Glancing around the room he quickly realized he was at his home and in his own bed. He slowly exhaled. It was all a dream. Aizen didn't really giggle, but who did? It was then that an auburn-haired beauty poked her head around the corner.

"Oh good you're awake! Come to the living room and have some coffee with me." And just as quickly as she came she was gone. Ulquiorra's sigh was barely audible as he swung his feet off the bed and onto the cold floor. He stretched and walked over to the TV in the corner of the room. Laying on top was one of the box seasons of C.S.I. that Orihime had given him for Christmas. It was one of the few shows on TV that Ulquiorra actually liked, but now he cursed himself for watching it so much. It was still a mystery to him, but it amazed Ulquiorra how much the human mind recorded data to such a proficient level that it could play it back in one's mind while asleep in such great detail.

Another call from Orihime in the living room snapped Ulquiorra from his tired musings. The corners of his mouth turned downward ever so slightly and he quickly dressed himself, not wanting to cause Orihime to wait any longer. Moments later he walked into the living room and was greeted by the sight of a very content Orihime sipping her coffee and sitting under the kotatsu. Her honey eyes brightened when she saw him come in.

"Good morning! You slept in late today!" She exclaimed, a beaming smile across her face. Ulquiorra regarded her silently.

"Late? What time is it?"

"Mmm," She pondered while a thin index finger tapped her chin, "It's around 7:30, I think. I guess it's late for you, though. Normally you're the one up at this time, not me, but you seemed so peaceful sleeping there that I didn't have the heart to wake you." She flashed her trademark smile and took another sip of her coffee. Ulquiorra didn't reply, instead turned his attention to his coffee. He fingered the smooth surface of the mug before finally lifting the porcelain rim to his lips.

Both sat in silence, enjoying each others company. Ulquiorra cast a sideways glance at Orihime who seemed deep in thought. She lightly tapped the mug in her hands with her palm, creating a soft _rap rap_ from the wedding ring on her left ring finger. He let his eyes drift to the ring. It was a simple band and engagement ring set made of silver that Ulquiorra himself had chosen. Originally, when Ulquiorra had came to the human realm after his return, he had planned to be at Orihime's side at all times. But as it were, it was considered to be improper for a young unmarried woman to be living with a man that was not related to her. Ulquiorra didn't care about the societal taboos, but Orihime's nakama, particularly Tatsuki, wouldn't have it. So, of course, he relented.

"_Marry me, woman." His voice was gentle, yet firm as he gazed into her warm eyes. Orihime sharply inhaled when he pulled a velvet box from his coat. She reached out and opened the lid revealing the silver ring. It had a modest-sized center diamond and was accented with three small emeralds on either side of the center piece. Tears sprang from Orihime's eyes as she returned Ulquiorra's gaze._

"_It's beautiful." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Ulquiorra was puzzled._

"_If you approve, then why are you crying? Do you not wish to marry me?"_

"_I'm crying because I'm happy. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life." She answered, a smile playing at her lips. "And of course I'll marry you!" With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced the startled, yet satisfied former Espada._

It was now nearly 6 months since that day and still the things she did surprised and baffled him so. He was never one to try to understand human behavior, but everything she did was a mystery to him. A mystery that he had to understand, even if it took their whole lives together to do it.

Suddenly Orihime stood and walked to the window.

"I know what's missing! Sunlight! What's having coffee without the sun?" She exclaimed as she pulled back the curtains. Orihime's squeal of delight yanked Ulquiorra from his thoughts. "It snowed last night!" Her eyes were wild with excitement as she left the window and ran for the bedroom. A moment later she returned wearing a puffy pink jacket, mittens, ear muffs and a scarf. She ran to the front door and flung it open, letting in a burst of icy air. With a final squeal, she ran outside, the front door wide open in her wake.

Ulquiorra jumped to his feet to follow, concern in his emerald eyes. A thick blanket of snow covering the yard and every tree and shrub greeted him at the door. He paused, taking in the pure whiteness all around him and dead center of the yard was Orihime, twirling around and dancing in the snow. He opened his mouth to rebuke her for running outside in the cold, but the words lodged in his throat when she looked up suddenly at his form in the open doorway and ran up to him, pulling him further into the yard.

"Look, Ulquiorra! Isn't this wonderful? It's the first snow of the year!" She reached down to pick up a small handful of snow and tried to form it into a ball. Orihime grinned as she tried to throw it, but the snow was too powdery to remain in its ball form. Undaunted, Orihime reached down to gather another pile of snow, but this time she deposited the contents into Ulquiorra's bare hands. He studied the fine powder that covered his hands and arms, then looked back at her.

"It's cold."

"Of course it's cold, it's snow!" She exclaimed with a suppressed giggle. Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment, noting the slight tint that had risen to her cheeks, no doubt from the cold. Orihime returned the gaze, clearly pleased with herself.

It was then that a soft snow began to fall. Orihime's eyes brightened as she tilted her head back.

"It's snowing again! See if you can catch a snowflake on your tongue."

"I will not do such a meaningless action." Ulquiorra refused. Orihime shrugged, took a step back and stuck out her tongue. Ulquiorra eyed her for a moment. Her eyes were closed with her pink tongue sticking straight out. He could see a flake or two land softly on the bumpy surface. When she offered no reaction, he gazed upward, mirroring Orihime's action and slowly stuck out his tongue. Nothing, wait, yes. Ulquiorra felt something cold fall into his open mouth. He snapped his eyes open and quickly shut his mouth. That was it? He was right, the action was meaningless, but another glance at Orihime told him that it wasn't meaningless to her. Ulquiorra was at a loss.

Orihime slowly opened her eyes, a satisfied look on her face. Ulquiorra watched her as she spun around again in the snow. Her auburn locks and pink jacket were a striking contrast to the sparkling blanket underneath her and Ulquiorra found himself mesmerized by it. Suddenly she stopped, breaking him away from his hypnosis, and plopped herself in the snow. She rolled over onto her back and began moving her arms up and down and her legs side to side. Ulquiorra watched her, puzzled by her strange behavior.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Orihime stopped her flailing and lifted herself from the snow.

"I made a snow angel, see! Here, its your turn." And with that, Orihime crossed the distance between them and shoved Ulquiorra down with her might. Had he not been startled by her actions he would have been able to resist. He flopped onto the snow, instantly assaulted by the fierce cold that bypassed his thin pajama pants and t-shirt. Instead of repeating the actions that Orihime displayed in the snow moments earlier, he laid there, his arms and legs splayed out like he fell from the sky to his death. Orihime regarded him thoughtfully.

"You know, I've never seen an angel look like that." She mused. "I don't think you're doing it right. Here, let me show you." Orihime landed next to him into the snow and tried to force his arms to the side properly. This time, however, Ulquiorra was ready for it and resisted her pulling.

"Aww, come on, what's wrong?"

"It's cold." He told her for the second time that morning. Orihime stopped for a moment and stared down at him. Ulquiorra sneezed and Orihime's eyes widened.

"Oh no! You're not wearing a coat! I'm so sorry, I was so focused on the snow that I didn't even think about you being cold." Ulquiorra sneezed again, and Orihime helped him rise from his place on the ground.

"I will be fine, just-" He was interrupted by another sneeze. Orihime's hand flew to Ulquiorra's forehead and she gasped.

"You're burning up! I need to get you inside. What do you need..TEA! Yes tea! With honey and lemon and-"

"I will be fine."

"No you won't! You're sick! So I'll make you tea and maybe some toast with bean paste and curry powder and chocolate-covered mints…" Orihime chattered noisily as she led Ulquiorra back into the house and onto the sofa. It was a strange thing for him to be doted upon, but as she pulled out every strange concoction imaginable he knew that no other woman could compare to her. He would stay by her side until the end of time if need be. The thoughts barely crossed his mind as she brought him some tea that smelled oddly like hot sauce. He grimaced.

"Woman," He said sniffling, "You're going to be the end of me."


End file.
